promise
by taill
Summary: she was a shitty liar after all. [NaLi] [lemon]


**a/n: **written solely for leah and ellie, kinda failed but meh

* * *

"I don't know, Natsu."

Lisanna frowned as the boy above her kissed up her jaw gently.

"Stop thinking so much, Lis," he mumbled, noting the way she squirmed uncomfortably. "You did promise after all."

"Still... it's..."

Her words lost themselves as her eyes rolled gratuitously down her boyfriend's body. The only thing he wore were baggy tracksuit bottoms, leaving her the sight of his perfectly formed abs and hands that slowly traced up and down her smooth curves. She almost drooled at the sight of it. She'd never actually realized how attracting his body was until it was being practically _given _to her like this.

"Hm," Natsu chuckled as he saw her unwillingly lustful look. Lisanna was one of those who would deny and deny while making it painfully obvious she was lying. This was one of those moments. Her own creamy skin was hugged by a pair of boyish shorts and a baggy crop-top.

A creak from the bed snapped her eyes back up to his as he shuffled a bit lower to rest his mouth against her collarbone.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

The way he smirked like that almost made it impossible for her to reply the way she wanted, and he knew that.

She cursed under her breath.

"I don't want _this_," she grumbled at the way he had her hands in a tight grip under his legs.

"What do you want, Lisanna?" he brought his mouth to hers and whispered against her lips, fingers lightly tracing her sides. She shivered against his touch as his mouth trailed up to her earlobe. "Tell me. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

She sucked in a deep breath to stifle her moan at the hot breath in her ear.

"Tell me." Natsu repeated. "Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"I... I want you."

"Good..." he praised and nuzzled the blushing girls neck before gently sweeping his tongue over the top of her breast.

She whined impatiently. "Natsu! Enough with the teasing!"

He eyed down her half-exposed body before averting his gaze back up with a huff. "You have to tell me _everything_ you want."

"W-What?! Seriously?!"

"Mhm. Unless you don't want it, of course..."

"I-I do, it's just... _embarrassing_..."

Natsu arched an innocent brow at this. "Why's it embarrassing? It's just the two of us."

She bit her lip, sliding her fingers through his hair gently. It was common knowledge that Natsu was an idiot but sometimes it was too awkward to explain _everything_.

"W-Why do I have to tell you everything I w-want?"

"Mm." He ignored, liking the way her fingers massaged through his hair.

"Natsu!"

"Because," he choked out, startling her. "I want to make you happy. Plus, I like hearing you beg."

His lustful eyes met hers to find her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes nervous.

"I love you," she quivered, kissing him pathetically. No point denying she wanted this anymore.

"Yeah, well," he muttered. "I love you too. I just want to prove it."

She found herself in a daze, face flushed as she continued to play with his hair.

"Trust me," he regained her attention. "I'm going to give you the most amazing pleasure you've ever felt."

Lisanna blushed again and bit her mouth closed to stifle any freak-outs she would get at his embarrassing statement. "T-That's...um..."

His fingers caressed her jawline lightly, tilting her head back. "I can do it," he ensured, and slid his tongue straight past her lips to taste her sweet mouth. She moaned instantly, tightening the grip she held on his hair. Once his lips left hers she let out an unsatisfied groan but faltered at the instant feel of his hot tongue gliding along her neck.

"Natsu..." she breathed, refusing to moan.

Natsu didn't anticipate her sudden reaction, but even so he wasn't surprised at the fact she was trying not to. His lips curled into a smile.

"Remember, it's just the two of us... make as much noise as you want."

Her fingers curled and she breathed in delight as his kisses fell everywhere on her body. But instead of continuing, he shifted himself off of her. She gasped at the fleeting warmth, tugging back on his hair in protest.

"Natsu-"

"Don't worry," he replied gently before flipping her over on top of him. "I know what I'm doing."

"W-What the hell?!" She squeaked out, startled at the new position they were in. Was she meant to do something now?

Her question faltered as she suddenly felt something hard against her thigh, quickly recognising it to be _him_. She flushed instantly but had no chance to squeal as he pressed the flat of her tongue to top of her mounds, pulling her down to him. She didn't have the ability to suppress the long moan that escaped her lips and he loved every second of it, continuing his action.

"See?" he whispered softly against her skin. "Feels better than anything _you've_ done to yourself. Right?"

If possible, the redness in her cheeks increased even more at this.

"N-Natsu! Don't say embarrassing—"

He quickly silenced her with a kiss and began pulling off her shirt. In surprise to him, she helped him and tore it off impatiently.

"Damn, Lis…" he purred, running a finger along her jaw. "Make up your mind."

She gaped, eyebrows furrowed as her head cocked to the side. "What?"

"The only sound I wanna hear," he ignored and whispered in her ear, pressing light kisses to her cheek and jaw, "is you moanin' my name. Make as much noise as you want. I like it."

His hair brushed against her skin as he flipped her back over and crawled down her body, pressing kisses along the way.

"N-No, I won't… embarrass myself..." she breathed under him heavily, curling her toes in guilty delight.

"No, no, I don't want that," he murmured, crawling back up and kissing her cheek and ear gently. "I only want to make you feel amazing."

He sat back up and admired his work. The deep flush to her cheeks and heaves of her chest struck something primal within him and he crawled back down even slower in a teasing manner. Her hair fell messily over the pillow and he reached up to play with it for a short amount of time.

"Mmm," she moaned, losing all shyness for the moment as his tongue traced the lines of her taut stomach.

"See? It feels nicer to let it out..." he smirked. Honestly, it was about damn time she gave in to herself. But his pride stiffened as she rolled her hips up against his, muttering a curse under his breath. "Fuck, d-don't-"

"...Is this not okay?" she asked bittersweetly.

He exhaled a breath, gathering his scrambled thoughts. "I-It's..."

A small smile graced her features. "Good?"

"Fuck yeah," he growled, losing all patience and grabbing her curved hips.

She let out a sudden gasp at the unanticipated friction. "Natsu!"

"Do that again." He ordered.

"Mm-h-huh?" Lisanna's mewls got in the way of her speech.

"My name. Say it," he grumbled. "Say it or I'll stop."

She blushed out of embarrassment and slight fear. Natsu was acting so... well, she didn't know how to describe it. But weirdly enough she liked it and decided she would do anything for it to continue. "Nats_uuu_..."

"_Fuck_," he hissed again. Just one little call of his name had his brain scattered all over the place. Whatever this girl was doing to him was enough to make his dominant instincts get the best of him. But she didn't seem to give a fuck. Better for the both of them.

He pressed a rough, wet kiss to her lips and she moaned against his lips, sweeping her tongue across his lower lip. Her head tilted as he swallowed her moan. Her delicate hands ran up his arms, fingers gliding round the tight muscle. His finger suddenly swept across her exposed nipple and Lisanna whimpered pathetically again. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and trailed his swollen lips to her ear.

"Feels good?"

"M-mm-Na-tsu..." her moan mixed with a rasped sound.

Before he could do anything his eyes rolled closed as she ground back against him. Reaching between them, he pressed a finger against the hot wetness through her shorts.

"Natsu!" she gasped sharply as his finger continued massaging her through two layers of thin cotton. He jostled her around with his other hand and silenced her with a deep kiss. She sucked his lower lip eagerly as he positioned her between directly his legs. A breathy gasp escaped her as his thumb hooked into her shorts and he pulled back for air.

"_Fuck_," Lisanna groaned. It took her a few seconds before realisation struck her and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

He stopped and chuckled childishly. "You swore..."

"I-"

"-Shh," he silenced her with a quick kiss and flicked her shorts down to her feet with a thumb. "It's okay..."

She kicked the shorts off her feet to join her shirt at the the forgotten pile at back of the room. He kissed her again and she let him roll their sexes together once more.

"A-Annh…" she pulled away from his mouth, tilting back her neck as she ground viciously against him. "S-So hard…"

"Kiss me," he ordered when she pulled away, running his fingers through her hair as his grunts grew louder. She obeyed his command and pressed her swollen lips against his own.

His mouth sucked particularly vicious as she moaned and mewled against his lips. At the sweet music of her moans, Natsu finally decided enough was enough and let his tongue travel lower. Eyes closed tight he reached a hand up and found the swell of her breast, groping it roughly and smirking when he earned a breathy moan from the girl. He wanted her to touch him, to touch him all over and make him sink so far deep in the sea of pleasure. But right now he had to put that to the side and give Lisanna the time of her life. Hopefully.

Lisanna herself was growing light-headed from all the overwhelming sensations. "Natsu…"

"That's enough talking," he silenced.

"I don't know if-"

"-_Lisanna_."

She swallowed thickly and Natsu licked all the way up her creamy skin and latched onto her ear lightly with his fangs.

"I already promised I'll stop if you don't want this. But you do..."

"I-I don't..."

They both cringed for a moment at how shitty that lie was.

"Really? So you don't," he stopped to lick the sweetness of her neck, "want to feel this?"

She whimpered again. "I..."

"Sucking…" he coldly whispered, kissing down the tight valley between her chest, "and licking… you don't like it?"

"I-I d-don't…" she spurted another bullshit lie out as he finally reached the pooling desire between her thighs.

"Mm," he hummed, mouth pressed against her cotton-covered wetness. "I can see how much you don't like it."

She bit her lip to suppress what would've been a generously loud moan at the feel of him lightly taking her treasure between his fangs.

"But if you," he grumbled as he moved his teeth up to the hem of her panties, "don't like it…"

He began pulling it down with his teeth all while massaging her inner thighs and her head rolled back and sunk deeper into the pillow.

"Then," he continued, "I'll just stop."

His words contradicted his actions as he tore the garment off and spat it to the back of the room like some animal. Before she could retort his tongue silenced her with a long, slow lick over her core.

"NATSU!" A loud distortion of his name and a string of curses escaped her mouth.

He moaned against her in reply, the vibration sending her someplace between heaven and the sea of pleasure. She smelled- and tasted- _so_ fucking good.

"Should I stop?"

"No... please don't stop!" She squeaked out airily, grinding against his mouth.

"I didn't think so."

"Natsu... fuck..." she cursed again, making him chuckle.

"Lis… you taste… _so_ good…"

He ran the flat of his tongue along her folds as she moaned louder. Wasting no time, he latched onto her clit with his teeth and rolled it around like a toy. This earned him an amazing reaction as his name escaped her mouth again while she kept his head in his place with her slender legs. He enjoyed this and lapped up the juices spilling from her with a pleasured groan.

"So fucking _sweet_."

He knew where to kiss, where to lick, where to bite. This girl was so damn sexy and best part was: she was all _his_. It was amazing to tease her and he finally let his hungry mouth pull back as he rested a finger at her sopping entrance.

"What do you want?" He finally brought up the question.

"Natsu-"

"I need to hear you beg me."

"Don't... fucking... tease..." she panted, blushing even harder at the fact that she couldn't stop cursing.

Natsu smirked at this. "Tease?" He pushed his finger in and let the top part rest there. "I would never."

"_Fuck-_come _on_-" she shuffled around to get his finger in deeper, but to her dismay he pulled it out instead, licking whatever had spilled onto it.

"What do you want from me?" He asked her huskily, making her melt on the spot.

Her toes curled in excitement. She never knew his voice could get so... deep. She'd heard it a few times when he was in battle but this took it to a whole new level. Natsu was being _sexy_. And she liked it.

Was she going to admit it?

...

Nope.

"P-Please! M-Make me..."

"Good..." he chuckled at the fact that she was too embarrassed to finish her sentence and slid his finger inside of her.

"AHH!"

He continued to pick up the pace, shaking his finger a little bit in experiment. It seemed as if she liked it, so he continued. And he added another finger. The fact that he was scissoring his thick fingers inside of her made Lisanna's thoughts scatter all over the place as she momentarily saw stars. What the fuck was he doing to her? It was amazing. She loved it. She loved _him_. And she wanted to prove it just as much as he did to her.

All this unconscious thinking made Lisanna gasp in shock at the feel of her sudden release onto his fingers. He unwillingly flushed at the feel. It was so _hot_. He shook it off and pulled out, licking off the substance coating his fingers. The girl had to gather up her scrambled thoughts and pushed him down so she was sitting on top.

As his eyes met hers, her eyes widened, a fresh blush spreading across her cheeks.

He'd never looked at her like that before.

His gaze lingered before he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into her arm.

"Mm... I love you..." he murmured so quiet that she couldn't even hear.

She gently caressed him, amazed at the way he seemed to crave her touch as he pushed closer into her hot skin.

"Lisanna," he groaned, thrusting his hips up and grinding against her. "Please. I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me already." She gasped and moaned as her legs unconsciously spread wider, giving him more room to grind. She wanted his clothes off. "Please...I need you. Right now."

"Oh..." she moaned, eyes rolling closed as he continued to grind. She reached down and stroked him through the fabric, feeling him throbbing against her hand. He groaned at her touch, clenching his jaw and grinding his molars together.

He moved her hand to the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms. "Take this shit off for me."

She obeyed him with a short, sweet kiss, tugging both garments down at the same time. Once her eyes fluttered open an audible gasp escaped her lips.

"S-So... b-b-..." she breathed, too embarrassed to continue. He closed his eyes and groaned as she instantly gripped him and teased the slit at the tip.

"Lisanna... c-come on already..."

"Tell me," she ordered teasingly, kissing down his tight abs.. "Tell _me_ what _you_ want, and I'll give it to you..."

"_Fucking_ hell-" he hissed at the feel of her soaking hot entrance teasing the tip. "Fuck me, ride me, just _fuck me-_"

It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but it never went as far as this. All they'd done was let Lisanna drunkenly 'play' with his dick while he dumbly accepted it. Acting as if he couldn't taste the alcohol on her usually sweet tongue. She beat him up, heck, cried a bit too. But she couldn't help to notice the way he looked at her. So... lustfully. He must've enjoyed it. And that made her feel a guilty pleasure sort of good.

She finally sank her herself into him, expecting a 'world of pain' as Cana had described. But all she felt was his shaft sliding inside of her and an extreme wash of pleasure.

"AHHH! Fuck Natsu!"

He growled and tossed his head back into the pillow, grabbing her ass and pushing her as deep as she could handle. Lisanna moaned wantonly above him, rolling her hips as she took him deeper inside.

"Don't go easy on...me..." she hissed in pleasure, cheeks flushing dark crimson as he grasped her breast and squeezed his eyes closed.

She ground vigorously against him, eliciting a dirty curse from the boy as he groaned viciously. "Ngh- _fuck_, don't stop, just-"

"_Ahh-_"

They both quickened their pace and increased their roughness, her fingers curled over his muscles. Lisanna's eyes rolled back as she breathed his name. Dropping her neck forward, she bent down to kiss him. His heart pounded, blood rushing to his head their mouths and sexes attacked each other fiercely. She pulled back for air and a few words.

"Ahh... I c-can't..."

He couldn't register her words by the overwhelming feeling consuming him. She moaned deep back into his mouth and traveled her tongue inside. He pushed his face up, hungrily returning her kiss and sliding a hand through her snowy tresses. She moved even faster against him, riding him hard as her tongue ran up his neck.

"_Natsu_," she moaned, rolling her hips forward and digging into his. She pushed his face back and tilted her head down, melding her lips to his. "I _can't_... I'm..."

"_Fuck_ Lis-" he hissed, her fingers tracing his muscles. He thrust his hips and struck a sensitive spot, making her gasp as her eyes shut tight.

"_Oh_-!" she whimpered as the pleasure struck her like lightning. "There-!"

"_Shit_-"

Her lips pressed against his mouth and she mewled pathetically for him to react. Her hips thrust against his, slender white legs clenching around him as she fell to his chest and moaned into the crook of his neck. He sucked hard on her tongue, allowing her to swallow his groans and grunts. Consumed in pleasure, his hands slid down the curve of her back before crawling back up and sinking into her hair. She felt her body tremble against his, moans and grunts mixing within each other's mouths. They pulled back at the same time, gasping sharply for desperate air. Failing at continuing to move herself against him, she eventually tore herself away, moaning loud as she sunk into sweet release. The feel was enough to make groan and arch forward for the second as he released his load into her and panted hard. It took them both a while to process everything and gather their jumbled thoughts before the spasms washed off and Natsu pulled himself out of her.

He kissed her gently and his head fell back as she fell back with him on the side, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling softly against him.

...

Abruptly sitting up, he immediately glanced above her face as she awkwardly blinked at him. He blinked back before sporting a wide toothy grin and blush.

"So, do you promise the same for tomorrow?"


End file.
